April Fools King
by X-otic
Summary: Inu is the king of pranks and his target of all his pranks on April Fools day is Kagome and sometimes his other friends, well Kagomes put up with him for most of her life and now it's time for pay back. HE's going to be the Fool this time!


Goth kag: Okay ppl, I made this one up listening to "Pimp Juice" by Nelly. Now remember this will be put on 2 scales: rated T and M so be prepared!

Inu: What r u planning?

Goth Kag: Oh nothing….. :

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was today. The day of pranks and practical jokes. The day Kagome will beat Inuyasha at his record of pranks. Or she wants to…

"So how are you going to get Inuyasha, Kagome? I mean he is the king." Sango said as she watched Kagome do her locker combo which everyone knew. Kagome pushed up to open it but it wouldn't move.

"I just am! Have a little faith in me will ya!" Kagome said pushing the thing up again and again in anger. She let go and punched her locker.

"Kagome…" Sango sighed as she watched her friend try to open her locker for the 4th time. Kagome gave up and started banging her head on the door of her impossible locker.

"Why Sango? Why does Kami hate me? Why?" She said, with every word she hit her head on the metal.

"Cause he loves Me." said a oh-too-familiar-voice behind them. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and moved her to the side. He took his left hand and banged his fist on the left side of the door then hit it in the middle with his right fist. It opened.

"You're such a show off." Kagome said grabbing her English book. Sango laughed.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked after she was finished laughing.

"And what did you do with Koga and Shippo?" Kagome said closing her locker.

"3…2…1…" Inuyasha counted. At one Koga, Shippo, and Miroku came out of the bathroom soaking wet with toilet paper stuck to them. They both glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Inuyasha started to crack up at the sight of them.

"Hey Kagome can you open my locker I forgot my combo." Inuyasha said moving to the side to Kagome could reach his locker. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to his locker.

"God Inuyasha I swear-" She screamed as she opened his locker to see a severed head. Inuyasha started to laugh again. Kagome finally caught on that it was a fake head.

"Ap- Ap- April Fools!" Inuyasha said between laughs everyone glared at him. He leaned against the lockers laughing just a little now.

"Inuyasha! You ass hole! I will get you this year! Do you hear me?" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha smirked and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Good luck trying, princess." Inuyasha smirked again then Kagome moved her mouth to his thumb and bit it.

"Owwww." Inuyasha shook his hand to shake off the pain. Kagome stalked off towards class. Sango turned to Inuyasha in anger.

"Fat chance at her dating you by the way your acting!" Sango said with a huff as she turned around to follow Kagome. Inuyasha blushed and turned to Miroku in anger.

"You told her!" Inuyasha said as his blush got darker.

"She made me!" Miroku said hiding behind Koga. Koga rolled his eyes and Shippo went to class.

"Just, fucking, ask her out already!" Koga yelled.

"All ask her out when I damn well feel like it!" Inuyasha said walking to class. Koga did the same.

Inuyasha went into the English class and saw Kagome sitting there taking notes like a good little student. There was a seat empty in front of her and beside her. Inuyasha peered to the one beside her. He didn't trust her. Just then Hojo walked in smiling saying hi to everyone. Inuyasha smirked. He leaned over and whispered in Hojo's ear.

"Kagome wanted me to tell you she wants you to sit next to her." Hojo blushed and smiled he went and sat next to Kagome.

Inuyasha sat in front of her. Hojo sat down and a squish was heard. Everyone looked at him. He tried to stand up but the chair was glued to his ass.

Everyone started cracking up. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Nice try, Kags." He said smirking.

"Shut it." Kagome said glaring at him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& MATH &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was sitting behind Kagome this time and Sango and Miroku sat beside them. The teacher passed out a test.

"You MUST use a #2 pencil for this test, class." Inuyasha looked in his backpack and saw all his pencils and pens were gone. He tapped on Kagome's shoulder .

"Can I borrow a pencil, Kagome?"

"Sure." She took a pencil from her backpack and handed it to him with a big grin. Inuyasha looked at the pencil.

'_Just to be on the safe side…'_ he thought. He turned to Hojo who was sitting in back of him.

"Can I trade my pencil for yours? I don't feel right using this one." Inuyasha whispered. Hojo nodded his head and handed Inuyasha his pencil and Inuyasha handed Kagome's pencil to him. As soon as he put the pencil on his paper tons of ink came from the tip of this so called pencil.

Everyone laughed once again. Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I'll have to remember that one." He kissed her lightly on the neck playfully.

Kagome started to thump her head on her desk vigorously. Inuyasha just laughed.

&…..the day went on as such. Now it was the last period of the day and Kagome was getting testy…&

&&&&&&& In the Library before class &&&&&&&

"Okay if anyone knows a way or weakness to get Inuyasha, speak now." Kagome said as she looked at everyone at the table. The table consisted of Miroku, Sango, Koga, Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Come on guys! Think!" Kagome pushed. She turned to Sesshoumaru, "You're his brother, so you go first."

"I have nothing." Sesshoumaru said as he looked up from his book.

"Sango?"

"Nope. I don't know anything besides the pencil and ink thing."

"Koga?"

"Sorry, Kags, I got nothing. I helped with the chair thing."

"Shippo?"

"Me neither, but I'm good with technology…if that helps…"

"Rin?"

"Nope. Sorry, Kagome."

"Miroku?"

Miroku thought for a minute. Sango screamed as his hand grabbed her butt.

_SLAP_

"Pervert!" She screamed. Everyone rolled their eyes. Then Miroku shot up from the floor where he fell.

"I got it!" Everyone looked at him. "Sango that's exactly it!" Sango stood there in shock and confusion.

"Kagome I have the perfect thing. Koga! Sesshoumaru! What is the one thing Inuyasha has never been good with? The one thing he's had a hard time with?"

"Girls?" Koga answered.

"Exactly! Kagome this is what you do..." He whispered it into Kagome's ear. She blushed and pulled away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, that's only what you're doing. It's your job to find out how you're going to do it. And Shippo, were going to need your computer skills."

&&&&&&&&&&&& At Shippo's Dorm After School &&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Is everything ready?" Miroku asked looking over Shippo's shoulder to the lap top screen. The screen had an image of Inuyasha's dorm on the right side so you could see everything from the door to the bed. (one room dorm)

"Yep." Shippo answered as he hooked a cable to the TV so everyone in the room could watch from the couch. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Koga sat on the couch and Miroku and Sango sat on the floor in front.

"So how do I look?" Everyone turned to Kagome who came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black lingerie lace see-through bra and black lace underwear. Everyone just stared.

(note: the bra was a wrap around which means it didn't have straps and it clasped in front! You need to know this!)

"Is that a good stare or a bad stare?" Kagome asked crossing her arms.

"It's a good stare. Knock him dead." Miroku said giving a long black trench coat to her to put on.

"Okay here goes." Kagome said as she left to Inuyasha's dorm. Everyone looked at the screen when the sound system picked up the door opening. Inuyasha walked into the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH INUYASHA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stupid Miroku, how the hell does he have the nerve-" He complained as he removed his shoes and socks and through them to the side. The door opened behind him. He spun around to see Kagome in the shadows of the doorway.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come and visit you, baby?" She said seducing, as she took a step forward. Inuyasha took a step back.

'_Baby? Since when did she call me 'baby'?'_ he thought. She came up to him and started to take off her coat slowly. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at what she was wearing under it. He gulped.

"K-Kagome? Why are you d-dressed like t-that?" Inuyasha stuttered she took a step forward, into his arms.

"For you silly." Inuyasha's face turned red as she lifted her hands to his face and pulled him down in a tantalizing kiss. Inuyasha's eyes stayed wide but still kissed back. Then he began to feel her unbutton his shirt….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH THE OTHERS &&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Go Kagome!" Koga hollered as they watched.

"Did Kagome tell any of us what she was going to do?" Miroku asked looking at every body. They all shook their heads.

"Shhhh! I'm trying to watch!" Shippo hollered as they quieted down….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH INUYASHA &&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome continued to unbutton his shirt till it was totally open to reveal his abs and chest. Inuyasha finally realized what she was doing and pulled away form her and out of her arms.

"Kagome this isn't right. What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha said backing away against the wall.

"Don't be like that baby." Kagome said in a sad voice as she walked up to him.

She started kissing him up and down his neck. Inuyasha's breath became little gasps. It took all he had in him to not moan. She took his shirt collar and pulled the shirt off of him and through it carelessly to the side.

"Kagome…stop… (moan) …please…" Inuyasha whispered the best he could. Kagome kissed him once again on the lips. She brushed her tongue across his fangs and took the kiss deeper….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH THE OTHERS &&&&&&&&&&&&

"..damn…" Sesshoumaru uttered as they listened to Inuyasha's last plea. Everyone was silent and watching what seemed to be torture to Inuyasha.

"Wow. I didn't know Kagome was…" Sango whispered.

"Seductive?" Rin asked

"Sensual?" Koga said

"Sexually educated?" Miroku answered

"Such a dick tease?" Sesshoumaru said

"…yeah.." Sango answered. They continued to watch the show….

&&&&&&&&&&& WITH INUYASHA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha pushed her off and moved to the right. He started to back up as Kagome came forward.

"Kagome, I don't know what happened or how you changed but-" he was cut off when the back of his legs it the end of the mattress on the bed. Kagome walked to him so her face was centimeters away from his, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him on his back on the bed.

"Relax Inu. Take a deep breath and relax." She said to him seductively as she straddled his waist. She lean forward and kissed him deeply. The last thing Inuyasha did was relax as her fingers raked down his abs. he pulled away from the kiss.

"Kagome! Stop! This isn't like you!" Kagome leaned forward to his ear.

"I care deeply for you, Inuyasha…Let me show you." Inuyasha gasped.

&&&&&&&&&&& WITH THE OTHERS &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I think she went too far with that last statement." Miroku said seriously. Koga had the same expression as his.

"Shit! This isn't going to end well." Koga said. Sango turned to them with a strange look.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Inuyasha has had feelings for Kagome for a long time. He maybe even loves her. Everything would've been fine if she didn't say that but she did." Miroku explained.

"That's not good…" Rin stated as the watched….

&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH INUYASHA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome started to kiss Inuyasha down his chest and going further down with every kiss. She finally reached the rim of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and started to slip them off slowly. She got them off and through them to the side. Now Inuyasha was in his boxers laid out on his bed and Kagome straddled his waist once again.

"Now that you're undressed, we can have some real fun." Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha gulped as her hands reached up to the clasp in the middle of her bra.

'_I have to be dreaming!' _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome unclasped her bra and opened it about an inch…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH THE OTHERS &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was leaning forward to the TV.

"She's gonna do it!" Miroku said.

"No she'd not!" Rin yelled

"(Gasp ) She is!" Sango stated.

"I can't believe it!" Koga yelled.

"She might go all the way." Sesshoumaru said.

"What happened to revenge?" Shippo asked….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH INUYASHA &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha gulped again, feeling his already hard manhood start to hurt. He held his breath for her to take off her bra.

Kagome, then, clasped her bra back together and got off of him. Inuyasha looked at her with confusion as she grabbed her coat. She turned to him,

"April Fools." With that she left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH THE OTHERS &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They all sat there in shock as Shippo slowly turned off the camera. Nobody said anything.

"Did she just…" Sango finally tried to utter.

"She just pulled the worst April Fools prank your can ever do to a man." Miroku whispered.

"This isn't good." Rin said softly.

"I wonder how he's going to react…" Koga wondered aloud

"Put it this way, if I know my brother, it's not going to be good." Sesshoumaru stated

&&&&&&&&&&&&& WITH KAGOME &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'_I finally got him! I finally had pay back for all those years of horrible pranks! I have conquered the April Fools king!' _Kagome thought, _'But…why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't feel guilty after what he did to me 2 years ago…'_

………_..FLASHBACK……….._

_Kagome was at her locker getting her books for math, she felt someone come up behind her, she turned to see Inuyasha with…Kikyo?_

"_Umm… Inuyasha? What's she doing here?" Kagome asked _

"_Oh didn't I tell you? Kikyo's my new girlfriend." Inuyasha said calmly._

_Kagome was shocked. Kikyo? KIKYO! Their arch enemy since pre-k? Kikyo, the stuck up-I've-slept-with-every-guy-in-school-slut? Last time she checked her hated her guts! Now he's dating her? Why her? HER OF ALL PEOPLE? Secretly she thought…why not me…?_

"_I'm very…happy for you." Kagome said, her face hung low so he couldn't see her eyes. She felt tears start to form. She turned and started walking to class._

"_Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called. She stopped, a tear fell,_

"_What?"_

"_April Fools." Then she heard laughing. _

_He was laughing? She turned to him, tears falling freely. He stopped laughing and looked at her with confusion. She glared at him and balled her hands into a fist at her sides._

"_YOU JERK!"_

………_..END OF FLASHBACK……….._

Tears sprang to her eyes remembering her feelings that day. He deserved it. He deserved worse even! Kagome went into her dorm and started getting into some flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. As she slid on her tank top she heard her door close. She turned to see what happened when she came face to face with a now clothed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She said in surprise. But inside she was nervous and shaky. His eyes were down cast as he stood in front of her in the dim lights in the main room.

"Why did you pull that?" He said; anger pierced every word.

"Pull what?" Kagome answered innocently. He raised his gold eyes and glared at her. A shiver went down her spine as she looked into his amber eyes she's loved for so long.

"You know damn well what! That shit you pulled in my room! April Fools ring a bell!" He yelled. He felt his heart race; he wasn't just anger he was furious! How dare she mess with his heart like that! Who does she think she is!

"So what! I got you back for all those horrible pranks you pulled on me!" Kagome yelled back. How dare him! Does he not know what he put her through these last years?

"That is no comparison to what you just did!"

"Oh no? What about the Kikyo gag, huh? Did you EVER think about how I felt?"

"How..! You…! Oh my god, Kagome! I should be asking that! Did YOU ever think about how I felt when you were over in my room telling me how you cared about me deeply! Well did you! Did you ever think that I cared about you the way you faked cared about me! He yelled, "Did you ever once think about the fact that I might've fallen in love with you!"

Kagome stopped and looked at him in shock. His gold eyes held fire in them. She created the fire…and heart ached because of it.

"You…love me?"

"Of coarse I do! Why do you think I play all those pranks on you! That's the only way for you to notice me and not get distracted by anyone else! That's why I-" Kagome cut him off with a passionate kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes got wide then he fell into the kiss. He placed his hands behind her neck to deepen the kiss. He licked her lip for entrance, she gladly let him. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. After while they both needed air; they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered, her chest heaved up and down because of lack of air. Inuyasha smiled.

"Just promise me you won't put me though that again." Inuyasha whispered back, referring to the past 'sexual' events. Kagome smiled as he kissed up and down her neck.

"If I do, it will be for real."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& OUTSIDE THE DOOR &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"20 bucks, everybody." Sango whispered, trying not to be caught eavesdropping by the lovers inside. Everyone moved their ear from the door and groaned. They all handed her 20 bucks each.

"Told you they would stay together." Sango jeered as she counted her money.

"Well this has been a wonderful April Fools day." Rin stated, smiling. Everyone nodded.

"Wit! Shhhh! Listen!" Koga exclaimed pressing his ear to the door along with everyone else. Moans and gasps were heard. Then Kagome's voice moaned Inuyasha's name and Inuyasha moaned Kagome's. More moans, gasps, and 'oh yes's' were heard. Everyone had wide eyes…

The door opened and everyone fell into the room. They were all blushing as they looked up to a smiling and fully clothed Inuyasha and Kagome.

"April Fools."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: Got you didn't I:

You know the drill review and I won't send Miroku on you butts! (literately)


End file.
